Trapped
by Elmy
Summary: An alternate version of ep 3x07 "Dark Hollow". After retrieving the star map from Baelfire's cave Emma and Hook find themselves trapped and alone together. Rated M for fun stuff. (Sorry all - temporarily overwrote this with my first chapter of "When All is Said and Done" - should be fixed now)


_It's been a few years since I've written fanfic but Emma and Hook inspired me to write the type of scenario we'll never get to see on tv. This story is an alternate version of episode 3x07 Dark Hollow. Emma and Hook find themselves trapped alone together inside Bae's cave after retrieving the star map. _

_Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I loved writing it: )  
_

_18/11/2013 - Accidentally overwrote this with first chapter of my other story "When All is Said and Done" for a few hours. Hope I didn't confuse anyone too badly! _

* * *

"Time to break tradition. Dark Hollow it is. That's where we'll find Pan's Shadow right?" asked Emma.

"Yeah. That's the only way we'll ever get back to Storybrooke" replied Neal before collecting his things and heading out of the cave.

As Emma picked up the lantern and turned to follow, Hook gently grabbed her by the arm.

"Emma wait." He whispered quietly.

She watched Neal disappear from sight before impatiently turning to address the goth-looking pirate with his strange yet sexy almost-cockney British accent "What?"

"Why did you not tell Neal about us?"

"There is no _us _Hook." Emma sighed.

"But your confession, your secret. I assumed you told him about our kiss."

"Why would you-" Emma's response was interrupted by the ground shaking and a loud rumbling. Dirt and debris began to fall from the walls and ceiling of the cave. She latched on to Hook's arm for support "_What the hell?_"

As the tremors grew stronger both Hook and Emma could only consider dashing to the cave entrance before watching it collapse in front of them. With an almighty thud and a showering of dirt a giant boulder now blocked their path.

Emma coughed and spluttered and tried to clear the dust from her lungs, brushing the dirt from her hair and eyes. Both she and Hook instinctively began to push at the boulder, putting their entire weight into it to no avail.

"Goddammit!" Emma screamed in frustration.

A muffled cry was barely audible from the other side of the cave entrance "_Emma? Emma!_"

"_Neal? _Neal we're stuck!"

_"Are you OK?_" replied the muffled voice from the other side.

"We're fine but this thing won't budge._ Find Regina! _She can use her magic to get us out of here." She waited for a response "_Neal? Can you hear me?_" Emma began pushing her weight against the boulder again.

"It's no use Love." coughed Hook.

"I've gotta try" she growled in response before turning to look at him "C'mon. Help me!"

As Hook turned to look at Emma a concerned expression filled the pirate's face. He tentatively reached out to brush the hair from her forehead and examine a newly formed cut. "You're hurt."

Pushing his hand away Emma then reached up to tentatively feel the wound. Wincing with pain she then stared at the blood on her hand before wiping it on her pants. "I'm fine. Just a scratch"

"Would you let me look at that?" he reached in again.

"I told you I'm fine." Emma replied shortly before stepping away to pick up the lantern she'd dropped in the commotion. Surveying their enclosure it suddenly felt a whole lot darker and more confined.

"Don't look so desperate Love. We'll get out of here soon enough. Either your band of merry men and women will come to our rescue, or Pan will let us out of here when he's good and ready."

"You think this is Pan's doing?"

"Oh I'm certain of it," stated Hook.

"Dammit I've got to get to my son."

"And you will," the pirate replied calmly, "but it looks like we'll be stuck here for a little while. I suggest we try and get comfortable."

Emma raised a suspicious eyebrow suddenly feeling dread at the reality of being alone with the charming Captain Killian Hook for an unknown period of time. She lunged toward for the entranceway again, kicking her toes into the dirt floor of the cave. "Maybe we can dig our way out."

"Uh," replied the one-armed pirate as he lifted his left arm and waved it at her "Need I remind you that this is a hook and not a spade. Not exactly equipped for excavation work now am I?"

"Oh…right." Emma shrugged awkwardly. "Sorry"

"Now would you please come over here and let me look at that cut. You're bleedin' all over the bloody place, literally." He beckoned her with his hook.

"I told you I'm fine." reluctantly walking over to him. She took a seat on a carved stone bench within the cave.

"Yeah well, how 'bout I be the judge of that?" Hook reached out with his right hand and grabbed her gently by the chin. Turning her head slightly from side to side he studied her quietly. He raised his hook in front of her face. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Emma scoffed but couldn't help but grin. "Har Har. Very funny." _God he looked so damn sexy in the light of the lantern. _

Hook flashed a smile. "Well I don't think you have a concussion but you do have a nasty gash on your head." He reached down and pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and leaned in to dab at the blood still seeping from the wound.

"_Ewww_" Emma cringed and recoiled as she glanced at the potentially snotty piece of fabric, "I hope that's clean."

"Yes Pet, It's clean." Hook rolled his eyes and persistently leaned in, "I'm a pirate not a savage."

Emma seethed briefly in pain as he delicately dabbed at her forehead. "Sometimes it's been hard to tell the difference."

Hook paused for a moment then looked her in the eye. "I can be a good man Emma - if you'd just let me prove it to you."

There was an awkward silence between the two of them which lingered for just a little too long. Hook took a deep breath and reached into his coat pocket, pulling out his small flask of rum. He splashed a small amount onto his handkerchief and reached back toward her. "Careful Love, this is going to sting a bit."

"Ow. _Ow_, _Ow_. _Son-of-a-bitch._"

"Now, now Ms Swan. I would kindly request that you not speak of my mother in such regard."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

About fifteen minutes had passed. Fifteen long minutes of awkward silence. Emma was pacing back and forth inside the cave. Occasionally stopping to wave her hands at the cave entrance, willing magic to weave its way from her fingers into giant lightning bolts and blast away the rock wall. "C'mon. _C'mon_!"

Hook was sitting on the floor, leaning casually against the cave wall, taking repeated sips of rum from his flask. "I do believe you've tried that already."

"Well we can't both sit on our asses drinking rum waiting to be rescued" she shot him a death stare. "Speaking of which, we've been on this God forsaken island for days now, why the heck haven't you run out of rum?"

"A pirate always makes sure he is prepared for long stretches at sea, or in this case Neverland." He pointed the flask in her direction. "Would you care to join me?"

"No thank you" she muttered, returning to her pacing.

"Are you feeling a bit claustrophobic Love?" Hook asked with a smirk before taking another swig.

"I need to get out of here. Henry needs me."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were more afraid of being stuck here," he paused dramatically "with me."

Emma rolled her eyes. "I'm not afraid of you Hook."

"No, of course not. Perhaps more afraid of what might happen, now that you and I are alone, together."

"Don't flatter yourself. Now is not the time." She awkwardly looked at her wrist only to remember she didn't have her watch.

Hook smiled seductively "Getting impatient? I have a few ideas on ways we could pass the time."

Emma rolled her eyes again. "Not gonna happen."

"Just trying to help." He flashed a wicked smile.

Rubbing at her arms, Emma began to feel the chill of the cold, dark cave. Being dressed only in her grey singlet top had not been a problem with the balmy Neverland temperatures, but here in the cave it felt a whole lot cooler.

Hook stood and awkwardly began to shrug off his long black leather trench coat, dangling it on the hook of his left hand and holding it open with his right. "Here."

Emma couldn't help but stare as she watched him partly disrobe. She didn't often get to see him out of his beloved coat. He looked dramatically different but he was still damn attractive in just his black shirt and leather vest. Who knew she'd find the goth-punk-pirate look so appealing. Eyeing the collar she felt a familiar stirring of lust-filled butterflies as she remembered clutching at the thick leather, pulling him close for _that kiss_. "No, I'm fine. Really." she stammered, rubbing her arms once more but this time to hide her goose-bumps.

"It won't kill you to agree with me Ms Swan. Just once. "

She reluctantly turned her back and slid one arm at a time into his coat letting its warmth envelope her._ Oh God it smells like him._ _Eau De Captain Hook_. A magical mix of rum, sweat, salt and testosterone that made her head spin. She turned to see him smiling at her as his hands travelled down along her arms and over her hips.

"It looks good on you." he whispered quietly, quickly sneaking his arms under the coat and around her waist to pull her body close to his. "And yet I can't help but think it would look even better if you had nothing on underneath it."

Emma gasped and began to blush, her heart pounding in her throat and she felt his hot breath against her neck and his budding erection pressing against her hip. In a panic she pushed him away. "No! _Down Boy!_ Not here. _Not now. Put that away," _she pointed to his crotch.

Hook flashed her a cheeky grin "I cannot help it if Milady makes the flag fly at half-mast."

"_Only half-mast?" _Emma's jaw dropped in surprise. "Oh my God I can't believe I just said that". She suddenly felt warm, very warm. She took another step back.

Hook chuckled and took another step toward her. "Aye, only half-mast. A problem easily rectified by your touch."

Emma shook her head. "I will not be swayed by your charm Hook. Do you hear me?"

"Come now Love," he reached out with his metal hook and ran it under a lock of her long blond hair. "Are you sure I cannot interest you in a little pillaging and plundering?"

Emma crossed her arms across her chest as she tried to stifle a laugh. "Enough already!"

"Oh tell me you're not loving it." With his right hand he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her close again. His lips were on her neck now, causing her to moan quietly under her breath. "Tell me you don't want a good _jolly _r_ogering_."

With a combination of a moan and a groan Emma rolled her head back then laughed "So help me God... If you tell me to _walk your plank_."

His mouth travelled up to nip briefly at her earlobe, huskily whispering "You'll need to untie my britches if you'd like to do that Pet."

Emma was trembling now, her arms rested trying to resist the temptation to tear the remainder of his clothing off. He was _full-mast _now. She could feel him throbbing against her, desperately demanding her touch. She wanted to give in. She wanted to surrender to the pleasure and admit she had feelings for the roguish pirate, but the nagging voice in the back of her mind kept pulling her away. _Now is not the time Emma. You need to find Henry. Then you'll have all the time in the world...for this... whatever the heck this is. _

With all the self-control she could muster she growled and pushed him away. "_My name is Emma_. I'm not your _pet._ I'm not _your love._"

Hook looked saddened. He took a moment to catch his breath. He stared down at the decorative rings on his right hands, twisting them around one at a time with his thumb. "It was not but a day ago that I professed my love for you Emma. Do you want me to say it again?" He paused again, looked into her eyes and waited for her to respond.

Emma bit down on her bottom lip. Feeling cornered and overwhelmed she wanted to respond but not a single word parted her lips.

"Because I do Emma. I love you and I would sail the seven seas for all eternity just for the chance to win your heart."

Even in the darkened cave she could see the anguish in his green-blue eyes. Emma's stomach had tied itself in knots and there was no denying the warmth and arousal between her legs. She wanted him. She wanted him in a carnal and primal way that she hadn't felt in a long time, but behind that there was indeed something more - something she wasn't ready to admit yet. Hook stepped towards her once more. As he backed her into a corner she put her hand out to press against his chest creating a safe distance between them. "Stop." she ordered.

Hook let out a loud sigh. "I know you have feelings for me Emma. Need I remind you that it was _you_ who initiated_ that_ kiss?"

Emma was distracted by the feeling of her hand against his chest. The cotton of his black shirt and leather vest was warm to her touch. Her hand was drawn upward to where his shirt was unbuttoned. She let her fingertips fondle the strange pendant hanging from his neck before scratching gently at the hair on his chest. Taking a deep breath to clear her head she pulled away. Shaking her head she fumbled and stammered to find the right words. "Killian I'm not ready to have this conversation with you."

A small smile began to tug at the corner of the pirate's lips. With the infamous hook on his left hand he lifted the bottom edge of her singlet, quickly slipping the pointy edge of his hook inside the rim of her pants. He watched her squirm and gasp as the cold metal touched her skin. He teased her ever so slightly before surprising her with a quick yank, reeling her back in where he could pull her close with his right arm. He delicately rubbed his cheek against her, tickling her with this stubble on his chin. "_Who said anything about talking Love?"_

With her willpower weakening and her courage growing Emma let her guard down just a little. She knew she was taking him on some crazy emotional roller coaster ride but damn it felt good. With her lips just inches from his she met his sultry gaze. "I'm starting to think you're _all talk_ and _no action_."

Hook was grinning - his top lip curled in a sexy snarl that screamed '_come hither you saucy wench!_' His right hand was back under her borrowed trench coat, delicately stepping his fingers up along her singlet before cupping her left breast – rubbing his thumb just briefly against her instantly taut nipple. "I'm not the one saying no."

Emma growled "_Damn you Hook!_" before throwing herself at him. Her arms were suddenly around his neck and her lips were on his in a kiss that had been desperately begging to be unleashed. Her tongue entwined hungrily with his as she tasted the rum upon his lips. Her hands were clutching tightly at the hair on his head as she pulled him closer still. "_Damn you_" she muttered once more as her hands moved down to unbuckle the gigantic belt at his waist before moving to the buttons on his vest.

It was Hook's turn to moan now as he pressed himself against her, his right hand grabbing at her backside.

Emma pulled away just long enough to let Hook's trench coat fall from her shoulders before pulling her shirt over her head and tossing it aside.

Hook let out a murmur of admiration as he stared at her lace covered breasts. "I must say, corsetry certainly is different in your world." He traced his fingers along the outline of her breast fingering the lace trim. "I fear I may need your assistance in removing said garment".

"A universal problem" replied Emma with a smile as she reached behind to unhook her bra. stopping before removing it entirely.

Reaching out with his hook the pirate delicately used its tip to slide the bra straps off her shoulders one at a time, letting gravity do the rest. He hummed quietly with satisfaction.

Emma then moved to unbutton her jeans and slide them quickly down to her ankles with her underwear, watching Hooks jaw drop at the same time. Suddenly she felt embarrassed by her nudity, sheepishly covering her breasts with her arms folded across her chest.

Reaching with his Hook he tugged at her arms "Don't cover up Love. I want to look at you. You're beautiful."

Emma had to stop herself from rolling her eyes, choosing to give him an embarrassed smile instead. "Don't make me stand here like a fool."

Hook swooped in and took her in his arms, kissing her once more. It felt too long since his lips had been on hers. He gently pushed her backward in the cave, guiding her to a stone bench carved into the floor.

"Cold! Cold!" yelped Emma as her bare buttocks touch the cold unwelcoming rock.

"Wait, wait just one moment." Hook walked over to collect his leather trench coat. He carefully laid it upon the cave floor spreading it out as best as possible, He took a moment to stare at her nakedness again while chewing hungrily on his bottom lip. He then gave her a bow and with a flourish he waved his hand in a royal cordial invitation. "_Milady._"

Emma let out a snort – she would have curtseyed if not for the absurdity of the situation. _A formal invitation for sex_. She was definitely in fairy-tale land. Getting impatient she grabbed him and pulled him with her as she laid down upon his coat. Her arms were wrapped around his neck again.

They kissed again, breathless and hungry until Hook pulled away and travelled hips lips southward. He trailed his lips along her neck and out to her shoulder before tracing her collarbone. With this right hand he gently squeezed her left breast, pinching and squeezing her nipple in a way that make Emma gasp and squeal. He latched his lips onto her left nipple, sucking and nipping ever so softly as she pulled at his hair, tugged at his earlobes and toyed with his earrings.

With a content smile on his face Hook continued southward, his kisses trailing down over her ribcage and on to her belly. He looked up and gave her an evil grin before shuffling his body down and rubbing his cheek against her thigh.

Emma gasped and quickly reached down and grabbed a hand full of his hair. "Oh no. _No. No. No._ We don't have time for that. The others could be back any minute and the last thing I want is my ex-boyfriend or Prince Charming and Snow White to see their daughter spread-eagled with Captain's Hook's face buried between her legs."

"Oh but what a sight to behold." He licked his lips mischievously and teased her with a trail of kisses leading towards her sweet centre. Reaching in he traced his fingertip along her warm slick opening before sliding a finger inside of her, twisting and pressing gently making her moan and arch her back.

She cried breathlessly as she tugged at his hair impatiently and pulled him upwards. "You. Me. Now."

"I'm just getting started Love, _but what the lady wants..._"

Emma kissed him again moaning against his lips as Hook continued to play between her legs with her ring-laden fingers. "_Oh God_" she whimpered as she ground herself against his hand. She pulled away from the kiss and clawed at his shirt, pushing it over his shoulder to bare his chest before moving her hands lower. Finally reaching his _full-mast _as he had so humorously called it – she stroked it through the fabric of his pants. Emma laughed and attempt her best British accent. "_Time to untie these britches_." With a simple tug of a draw string his pants fell loose around his waist. Emma moved quickly, using her feet to slide them down to his knees. Stroking the length of his erection now she tugged gently as she laid back against the coat, pulling him on top of her as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Emma" he murmured as he centred himself between her legs, looking to her for approval as pressed the tip of his manhood against her wet silken folds.

It was suddenly silent in the cave - all bar the sounds of their heavy breathing. Their eyes were locked in a moment of sincerity. No flirting, no more jokes, no sarcasm - not even a smile. Then Emma finally reached for Hook. Pulling his lips to hers as she pulled him close him and pushed her hips toward him.

Hook closed his eyes as he slowly pushed his way inside her, causing them to both moan in unison. He took his time, slowly sliding in and out, stretching her a bit at a time until he could move more freely. It was then that he quickened his pace – feeling Emma's body meet his with every thrust.

Emma was whimpering now. _Oh God it feels so good. It's been too long. _She dug her nails into his back at she clung to him. Writhing against him with pleasure she could feel it building inside her. Emma flicked open her eyes to admire the determined look on her lover's face – his cheeks flushed, his brow furrowed, his forehead coated in a layer of sweat. _S_he closed her eyes again as warmth began to fill her body from head to toe. She was close now and with a few more thrusts Hook pushed her over the edge – her whole body contorted in ecstasy. She wanted to scream out, but muffled her cries in case anyone else could hear what they were up to.

Hook growled as he felt Emma's body tremble beneath his, causing him to thrust faster and faster until he too could take no more. With a loud groan he came inside her. He struggled to catch his breath, eventually leaning his body against his.

Emma was still panting. She wiped her now wild and tangled hair from her face. _"_I can't believe I just had sex with Captain Hook."

"Aye, a tale for the story books methinks." replied the pirate with a breathless laugh, reaching up to stroke her cheek with this thumb "One with many chapters I am certain".

"Well aren't you the optimist?" Emma replied with a quiet chuckle.

Hook raised his eyebrow "Would it be so wrong for me to want my own 'happily ever after' Love?"

"No I suppose not." Emma sighed with satisfaction. "You're not quite the villain they made you out to be. And thankfully nothing at all like Dustin Hoffman."

A wave of jealously spread across the pirates face. "Just who is this Mr Hoffman fellow? Is there a _third_ gentleman vying for the heart of Emma Swan?"

Emma laughed, "No, no. He's an actor. Never mind. I'll explain it some other time." She attempted to sit up. "We should get dressed. Our rescuers could be coming at any moment."

Hook gently pinned her back to the floor. "Perhaps I don't wish to be rescued."

"We can't stay here forever. We need food, water."

Hook leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. "You're all I need, Love."

"Hook c'mon. You know we need to get out of here. To find Henry. To get off this damn island."

He let out a loud sigh of defeat. "Alas. I know, but I need you to promise me something."

"What?"

"I need you to promise this is not a...what did you call it? _'A one-time-deal'_. Our story cannot end here." He looked deep into her eyes "You have my heart you know."

"I know," replied Emma with a thoughtful smile. "I know."


End file.
